By the Oak Tree
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Sequal to "At the Dinner Table" Hermione decides to do what Fred asked of her. Find out what happens when she meets him By the Oak tree. No Flamers please :D


Hey all once again! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews :D This story is the -what I like to think as- the sequal to **At the Dinner table.** It's not really like, but I like to think it is haha it's more of a continuation. But anyway...please enjoy and review at the end :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot line...JKR owns everything else haha**

**By the Oak Tree**

Ginny's 16th Birthday party was in full swing. Her family and friends surrounded her and everyone was having a blast. Music was playing loudly and almost everyone had had a go at trying to break the magical snitch piñata that her brothers Fred and George had got her from their shop. It was flying over everyone's heads and the love of her life, Harry Potter, was leading the group of testosterone driven males that were trying to obtain the contents from it. "Look it's over there in the corner beside your aunt Maggie!" yelled Harry. The men following him consisted of Bill, her oldest brother, Charlie, her second oldest brother, her two cousins Peter and Simeon and strangely enough Percy, her third oldest brother.

"Ginny dear your brothers have something to show you," said her mum who was holding a bake tray full of pastries and cakes. Ginny beamed and gave a loud laugh as Fred and George came into the room dressed as women. Laughter echoed through the room as Fred and George took their spots on a platform that they had set up earlier.

Hermione Granger was in absolute stitches as she looked at Fred and George on the stage and before they started she noticed Fred was staring at her. He gave her a small wink and then began the routine he and his twin had made for their sister.

"Oh I say Molly it is wonderful to see you again," said Fred in a rather masculine feminine voice. Hermione heard a grunt from behind her and then heard Aunt Maggie saying indignantly "Oh I say they are imitating the family again!" Hermione, who had been taking a sip of punch choked into her glass as Fred had managed to sound exactly like his auntie.

"Yes Maggie so wonderful," said George imitating his mother.

"Can you believe that Ginny is 16 already? Where does the time go?" Fred said as he ruffled a feather boa that he had draped around his shoulders.

"I have no idea, but I know where the cake's gone!"

"Where?"

"Straight to your hips!" said George as he prodded the rather plump costume Fred was wearing. The entire room laughed, except for Aunt Maggie.

"I say sister, hasn't it been a long time since we've all been together like this," said Fred in a happy tone.

"Yes it has. Oh I wonder where my husband has gone?" said George as he pretended to look for his father.

"I'm right here darling," said Fred and with a wave of his wand his appearance changed into that of his father. His voice also changed.

"Molly darling you have put on an excellent spread for this party and may I say you are also looking rather ravishing. Why don't we just slip out for a couple of moments and-," said Fred in his fathers voice but was interrupted by 'Molly'.

"Arthur! Not in front of the children!" George said in a voice that was so like his mothers.

"What? I was only going to suggest that we go for a nice night time stroll. Have you seen Ron dear?" said Fred in an innocent Arthur Weasley voice.

"I'll get him for you sweetie," said George and he transformed into Ron. As George was doing this Fred looked over at Hermione who was in utter hysterics. She looked up at him and he gave her another wink and a small smile. Her cheeks flushed lightly.

"What's up dad?" said George who was now imitating Ron. The real Ron's ears had now turned a violent pink colour but he kept his cool none the less.

"What's up? My dear lad the sky is up! What do they teach you in that school?" said Fred rolling his eyes at George.

"Aw dad you're so uncool! What do you want?"

"Son I just wanted to ask you how the old love life is going." Fred said with glee. The real Ron had now turned an all over shade of magenta and was keeping his head low.

"Not so good dad. I haven't gotten over Lavender and I still don't know how I feel about other girls yet. I might just scrap the whole girl thing and be like Charlie…a lone wolf!" said George. Charlie, who was sitting in an armchair, started to laugh so much at this that punch came out of his nose.

"I'm sure you'll get someone son."

"Na Harry is the one who gets all the girls. Heck he even got Ginny. Now speaking of Harry where is he?"

"Right here Ron!" said Fred as he transformed into Harry Potter. Hermione had never heard Fred do an imitation of Harry before, and she had to admit that the resemblance of the voices was uncanny.

"What do you want?" Fred asked.

"I hope you're treating my sister properly."

"Oh not this again, how many times have I told you Ron that I wouldn't do something like that!"

"A lot of times, but still if you do anything I'll tie you up and feed you to a Hippogriff!"

The real Harry and the fake Harry both laughed and Fred then said to George, "Aw now come on you wouldn't do that. I'd never do anything to Ginny, I mean after all she is a-."

"Very special lady!" said the twins in unison. "Happy Birthday Gin!" they then said and got down and hugged their baby sister who was gasping for air because she had been laughing so much.

* * *

"More punch Hermione?" said Percy to Hermione as she approached the table with the punch bowl on it.

"Yes please Percy," she said kindly as the man poured her a drink.

"Yo Percy have you seen Fred anywhere?" said George suddenly from behind her. Hermione's head snapped up and she quickly looked at her watch. It was almost an hour and a half after the party had started. If she didn't leave now she'd be late for her meeting with Fred by the oak tree.

"Are you alright Herms?" said George as Hermione started to push past him. She looked up at the other twin and smiled slightly. "I'm slipping outside for some air, I'm not feeling so good," she said.

"Want me to come with you?" George said in a worried voice. Hermione shook her head quickly and smiled again. "No it's alright George, you go and look for Fred, I'll be alright," she said and with that she left the room and headed for the back door.

* * *

Hermione shivered as a cool summer breeze swept past her bare arms. Her punch swayed back and forth in her glass as she plodded over to the back garden fence. She was wearing a summer dress so she had to set her glass down while she tried to make her way, as lady like as possible, over the fence. She grabbed her punch again and headed in the direction of the oak tree. The crescent moon in the inky black, star speckled sky lit her path but just for extra security she took out her wand from a pocket in her dress and lit it. The tree loomed into view like an ominous giant but her gaze was quickly taken off the tree and brought down to a light at its base. There was Fred standing under the tree's large branches, his wand tip alight, eyes gazing off into the distant darkness.

"Fred?" said Hermione as she approached him. The twin turned and seen her standing in the wand light, her dress rippling in the cool summer breeze.

"Hey you're just in time!" he said gleefully as he beckoned her to come closer. Hermione treaded carefully over the hard, uneven ground and stood by Fred's side. She looked up at the twin of George and shivered again as she said, "Just in time for what?"

Fred chuckled and looked down at her. He took off his navy blue jacket and draped it round Hermione's slender shoulders. "Wait for it," he whispered and pointed his finger out into the distant fields. Hermione clasped the jacket around her body and waited patiently. Time ticked by and soon Hermione lost the patience that she had been keeping. "Fred what the heck are we waiting for?" she asked in a puzzled tone as her legs turned into ice cubes. Fred smiled and moved closer to her. He stood behind her and embraced her, his chest resting against her back. "For that, look!" Fred murmured in her ear. She felt his breath tickle her ear and as she looked in the direction that he was pointing she seen what it was they were waiting for. It started off with one single firefly emerging from the grass. Another soon followed suit and then suddenly the whole field erupted with fireflies. Hermione was in awe as she watched the flies flutter around them and the field. It was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. Fred held her close to him as they watched on in amazement.

* * *

"Harry have _you_ seen Fred?" asked an exasperated George as he made his way through the house searching for his other half. Harry shook his head, "Sorry George I haven't. Have you seen Hermione anywhere?"

"Yeah she went outside ages ago to get some - Oh my god!" said George in sudden realisation. He laughed and slapped his forehead with his hand and then turned around and walked away from Harry who was left in total bewilderment.

* * *

"It's so wonderful!" said Hermione quietly as the fireflies swarmed around her and Fred.

"Yeah I know that's why I wanted you to come here with me. I wouldn't have shared this with anyone else," Fred whispered in her ear. Hermione felt electricity spark all the way down her spine.

"Did you not share this with George?" she asked as she held out her hand to let a firefly land on it. One landed on her index finger and crawled up her hand. It was a very tickly sensation.

"George knows about it, but he doesn't like fireflies so he'd never come here," said Fred in a smooth voice as the firefly flew off Hermione's hand again. "Why doesn't he like fireflies?" she asked. Fred smirked and said with boyish glee "He had a bad experience with them when we were developing our spectacular 'glow in the dark tonic.'" Hermione chuckled lightly and continued to watch the beauty that was flying around her.

Almost an hour and 20 minutes had past since Hermione had dashed out of the Burrow and went on her venture up to the oak tree. The jacket Fred had draped around her slender shoulders had now been put on her properly and was securely fastened to her delicate body. Fred still had his arms around her waste and his chin was resting lightly on her shoulder. His light breathing could be heard in her ear and his warmth could be felt against her back. She sighed as wave after wave of bliss washed over her. This truly had been an interesting night.

"Hermione?" Fred whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" she answered him as once again electricity shot down her spine. She was gradually getting used to this effect.

"Thank-you for coming up here with me tonight, you've really made my day," the twin said as he turned her around to face him. The fireflies were disappearing and he knew that now the time was right.

Hermione's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink as she stared into his tantalizing blue eyes. "You're very welcome Fred but it is I who must be thanking you. It was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen in my life," she said as she started to loose herself in the sparkling blue pools. Her arms felt strange just hanging by her sides, she wanted them to be wrapped around him but she refrained herself from doing anything. Fred smiled at her and it was a smile that she had never seen him use before. It was one that showed his dazzling white teeth and made his eyes light up to their fullest extent. Her heart fluttered as he reached out and took both of her hands in his. They were soft and warm and his thumbs traced circles on the back of her hands.

"You know I don't know when it started," he said softly as he watched his thumbs. Hermione was taken back by this but kept a straight face. "When what started?" she asked him. Fred looked up at her and took in her features before he said anything.

"When I started falling in love with you."

This time Hermione could not keep her face straight. Shock was etched onto her face and when Fred seen this he hung his head and dropped her hands. As Hermione stood there in shock, she found it hard to find her tongue as Fred started to back away from her.

"Wait!" she exclaimed. Fred stopped suddenly as she then said "Where do you think you're going?" He lifted his head and turned to look at her. "What?" he asked perplexedly.

"Well you don't just tell someone you love them and then walk away you idiot!" she said in a tone which greatly confused Fred. "But I thought you-," said Fred but was interrupted by Hermione who was now smiling sweetly at him.

"Rejected you?"

"Yeah that."

"Did I say anything that implied that?" she asked him.

Fred pondered this and then said "but the look on your face…I thought-."

"Fred Weasley I thought you were intelligent enough to not go by what people's faces look like when you tell them something. I was shocked yes but in a good way you moron!" Hermione chuckled.

"Oi enough of the name calling. Idiot and moron? You're going to have to pay for that!" he said as he smiled once again that splendid smile that made Hermione go weak. He walked back up to her and took her hands once again, "So you weren't horrified by my profession of love then were you?" he asked her.

Hermione shook her head and gave him a dazzling smile of her own, "No I wasn't actually. In fact I was shocked you liked me so much."

Fred laughed, "Well I do like you. I like you a lot as a matter of fact and I was just wondering Hermione Granger would you maybe like to go out with me sometime?"

Hermione grinned at him, "You know Fred Weasley maybe I would," she said and then stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

* * *

"Where the ruddy hell have you two been?" said Ron as Fred and Hermione walked into the living area in the Burrow. The two in question looked at each other slyly and grinned cheeky grins.

"Oh no where in particular Ronald," said Hermione with gusto in her voice.

"Yeah just out enjoying the scenery little bro," Fred said in a zesty tone. He and Hermione then chuckled and took each other's hands and walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was serving up hot drinks and biscuits.

Ron scratched his head as he heard Hermione laughing at something he though Fred might have told her. Harry who had seen Ron talk to Fred and Hermione came up to him with George right on his tail and said to his best friend "You know mate something tells me there is something going on between those two."

George chuckled lightly and looked at the two confused teenagers "You guys don't know the half of it."

**Fin**

**A/N:** Well what did you all think? Good? Not Good? Absolutally crap? hehehe please Review and tell me all :D


End file.
